


this mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Dan is not Dan without his voice, and his opinions, and his random bursts of song.prompt: dan is sick and phil takes care of him





	this mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i had two sick fic requests and how fitting that dan is actually sick

There are many ways to take care of someone who’s sick. Phil’s way is by simply spending time with them while they’re feeling miserable. It reminds him back when Dan was in hospital in 2010. There wasn’t much that Phil could do other than sit with him and hold his hand regardless of Dan telling Phil that he was fine. Sometimes affection was nice and needed, especially if his mum was so far away. At least that’s what Phil had told him. He even thought about inviting his own mum to come and see Dan, thinking that the motherly touch would be helpful. 

Now that they’re older Dan buys medicine that he needs and lays in bed and sleeps for hours and it just reminds Phil of how lonely it is. So that’s why Phil makes Dan a cup of tea, and adds some honey to it and even goes as far as cutting up a lemon. He might have had to call his mum and ask her what would be good for Dan, because he’s trying to be a better partner, often telling Dan that he’ll be fine, and it’s not that he’s heartless, he just knows that Dan doesn’t want to be babied. 

He sets the tea next to Dan on the table and goes back out to make Dan some soup. It’s from a can but it’s good enough. He grabs the utensils Dan will need, a napkin, and some water and he’s carefully walking back to the room. Dan is up and drinking the tea, Phil thinks he probably wasn’t as quiet as he tried to be. He can’t talk, he’s been using Notes on their phones to communicate to each other. Dan grabs his phone and types Phil a message. 

_thank you for the tea. sorry i didn’t appreciate it when it was warm._

Phil looks down to read it and then smiles. “It’s alright. Sleep is good.” He sets the tray on Dan’s lap and presses a hand gently to his forehead. “I’m going to get you some more ibuprofen.” 

Phil is gone again, and he can hear the spoon against the bowl. He’s eating, that’s good. 

Dan had gone through a lot of ibuprofen, but he thinks they’re should be enough for tonight. He takes two and brings it back to Dan who looks up at him with tired, tired eyes. He skin is pale and he feels very cold. Dan has his palm open for him to drop the ibuprofen. 

As much as they argue, and as loud as Dan can be, Phil kind of misses his voice, even though if Dan has been cheating a little and talking but it’s rare since it’s gotten worse. Dan is not Dan without his voice, and his opinions, and his random bursts of song. They have a silly thing they do at night when they’re scrolling through Facebook, they read out the worst statuses they can find and read it in a silly, annoying voice and it always gives them a laugh and Phil has had to do it just by himself for Dan, if just to get him to smile during this painful process.

While Dan eats Phil grabs his book that he’s been reading and tries to get lost between the pages but he’s finding it hard to concentrate when he knows that there’s about a million things he should be doing, but he’s finding that he’d rather just watch Dan, and be with Dan. It reminded him of a conversation he had with his mother when he had last seen her, they were doing the dishes and Dan was editing a video, Kathryn had been asking how he was doing, and Phil always told her the same thing, _he’s fine, a little stressed sometimes, but fine_. She had told him that being a good partner was asking him how he was really doing, even if he saw him all the time, because sometimes it was nice to be recognized even if they’re in the same space all the time. It’s how she had a good marriage, which made him roll his eyes playfully at her, although he was thinking that she was right. It was nice to be recognized. 

Dan throws him off sometimes, especially when they’re doing videos together, he’ll say something that Dan notices about him, and Phil won’t really react to it but agree, but it stays with him for the rest of the day, and it feels good, to know that Dan knows him as much as Phil thinks he does.

“Done?” Phil asks, he’s stopped hearing the spoon against the bowl and Dan has been drinking the last of the water. He nods his head, about to get up when Phil places a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “I got it, Dan. I’ll make more tea, just rest.”

Dan looks at him for a second before timidly handing him the tray for Phil to take again. 

Phil puts the bowl in the sink, and turns the kettle back on for the tea. When he gets back Dan is on his phone again and looks up to see Phil holding the tea out for him, which he takes, Phil knows that he’s about to sniff the tea and when he does there’s a small smile on his face. He does know Dan. 

He feels a jab to his arm and he looks down at what Dan has written. 

_you don’t have to take care of me phil_

_i’m capable of getting up and getting myself tea :p_

Phil pats on his shoulder for Dan to rest against, they hadn’t been very physical since Dan had been sleeping, and he knows that Dan will fall asleep soon again anyway, but he wanted this, and when Dan complies he feels warm and content in this moment right now. 

“I know I don’t have to take care of you, but I want to.” 

Dan sniffs and then types something into his phone again. 

_you’re a sap._

Phil smile is wide, and Dan links their fingers together, a confirmation that even though he can take care of himself, it was nice to be taken care of. 

Dan’s fingers go slack when he falls asleep, and Phil does his best to tuck him into bed so he’s more comfortable, thinking that Dan’s back and neck will thank him later for it, and he goes back to reading his book. There were things that he could be doing right now, but he was pretty comfortable just being here.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
